cacklingshadowschatshackfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar Dark Ch20 Shocking News
Brought to you by =Chapter 20-Shocking News= Three Nights Earlier, The Death Touch Stronghold on Melaf Visumbra stretched behind her changing screen as she heard the pulse enter her room, carrying with it the familiar scent of someone she utterly adored, and then suddenly disappeared from where she had been standing. Lu Ten blinked and suddenly felt a gentle hand on his back as a long sharp fingernail guided his jaw around to look at Visumbra, who had just appeared behind him, "Hi there handsome." She quickly kissed him and then disappeared again, reappearing in the chair at her desk, "Is this a business visit?" She vanished again and reappeared sitting cross-legged on the large bed of her guest room, "Or a social visit?" Lu Ten smiled, "Does any reason exist that it cannot be both?" Visumbra smiled at him as she laid down and rolled over onto her back, still smiling at him even though he was now upside down as she crossed her legs, "Mmm, not really. Unless it's a particularly unpleasant business, in which case I might not be in the mood for a social visit." Lu Ten smiled, if anyone had told him before he met Visumbra that one day he'd fall for a Vampiri, he'd have told them to get air holes drilled in their skull. Now though he wondered how it had taken him three months to ask her out. "It's about this Eon person," he started. She was suddenly sitting upright with her legs crossed and her head tilted to the side in annoyance, "Well that's no way to start a social visit." Lu Ten gave vent to a short laugh, "Well, I guess it's not. Would you prefer we social visit first and then get to business?" Visumbra smiled, "Yes. Yes I would." Lu Ten was almost to the bed when a shriek cut through the night from the next floor down. "That was Azula!" Lu Ten exclaimed, turning and hurrying as fast as he could toward the source of the scream, Visumbra passing him in a flash. Full Moon Bay Marrow read over the message from Kuro and Shiroi, "Uh-huh. Good. They aren't even close to figuring out what's going on. Although that is a good idea. Maybe if I have enough left over parts." He put the page on top of the stack on his desk. He picked up another report, this one from the far north, and smiled slightly, "Good, he's Etakevale's problem now." Then he continued reading and blinked in consternation before rereading the line which stated something impossible, "She can what?" Sylvie looked up from the map of Ba Seng Se, "What?" Marrow looked at the letter carefully, trying to make sure it did indeed say what he was certain it did, then he underlined the sentence he was having trouble with and handed it to her, "Make sure I'm reading this right." Sylvie did and didn't believe it either, "Korra, come here. I need you to look at something." Korra came over from the immense skeleton she was dusting, "Yes Miss Sylvie?" Sylvie held up the paper and pointed to the sentence in question, "Read that out loud. I must be misreading it." Korra studied the paper closely, "It says, "She can manipulate water like I do blood only on a grander scale"." She returned the paper to Sylvie, "That is quite interesting." Sylvie kneaded her brows, "Yes it is, so it would be much appreciated if you would keep it to yourself." Korra nodded, "Of course Miss Sylvie. My lips are sealed." "Thank you Korra." The Village Of The Kroobies The three vine bodies stopped as a voice shouted at them, and suddenly the vine bodies froze, the water in them turning to ice. The Kroobie that had happened upon them quickly blew a horn, bringing several Kroobies running, their vine bodies forming around them as they ran through the thick vegetation carpeting their village. The Kroobie chief poked his head out and then turned to the two young pilots who he had rescued from the Emperor's Death Bringers, "You must go! Quickly! Get as far away from here as you can and tell the Republic of what the Faceless One is planning! A new age is dawning! They must be ready to strike when the storm comes!" Mako and Bolin nodded as they hurried out, Bolin tipping his hat as he went, "You got it chief. And thank you!" "Go!" The Kroobie chief called as he ran towards the disturbance in the gardens. Mako and Bolin had barely made it to the edge of the village when the trumpets deafened them. They staggered away clutching their ears as the sounds of trumpets drowned out the battle cries and howls of dying Kroobies. That Evening, The Kyoshi Village "KROOOOBIIIES!" A lookout yelled from one of the outer walls. Everyone in the village rushed to the edge of the city and saw three huge vine creatures with faces made of wooden masks. "Why are they just standing there?" Suki asked. Suddenly the one in the middle crouched and the two on the ends got a little taller as drums started playing. Then the tall ones crouched and the crouching one grew, they switched positions like this a few more times in rhythm with the drums and then they extended their arms to the sides and swayed in unison, moving their arms up and down as they swayed. Trumpets began to play as they swayed and then several more vine bodies stood up and joined the dance as voices began to sing, "Aaaaah-aaaaah-aaaaah!" And the trumpet went, "Doo! Deedoodeedoodoodoo! Doo! Deedoodeedoodoodoo! Doo! Doodoodedeedoodoo! Doodoodededeedoo woowoo! Woowoowoo! Doodoodoodedoodoo!" Then the vine creatures turned and put their hands on each others' shoulders and began to weave their way across the tar, not getting stuck, instead just floating along above it. As their conga line wove along they began to sing, "Chu-rai-ans! Chu-rai-ans! Really awesome manly mans! We are so, ba-had ass! Fought the Kroobies! Took 'em down! No more Kroobies," Suddenly the vine bodies collapsed and the Churaians leapt from them, baskets full of fruit and vegetables on their backs and instruments in their hands, "Churaians win!" They then danced as they continued to play their song, and suddenly skeletons rose from the vine bodies and danced along with them. Everyone who lived in Kyoshi stared as those who had arrived with the Churaians cheered; there was no doubt, the Churaians had exterminated the Kroobie problem. "They actually did it," Suki whispered in shock, "They beat the Kroobies." "Told ya they would," Sokka grinned. That Night, After The Feast Dread-Eye heard a chirp at his window and turned to see a small Shirshu-bird on his window sill, a letter tube on its back. The Shirshu-bird fluttered over to him and chirped insistently. Dread-Eye blinked and then extended a hand, its long pink tongue flicked out and popped his hand, turning his palm numb with its spit. Dread-Eye flinched back, "Oh yeah, you're a pay bird aren't you?" He fished in his pocket and pulled out a gold piece. He laid it on the table and the Shirshu-bird happily flapped over and picked it up in one talon, allowing Dread-Eye to remove the letter from the tube on its back before fluttering out the window. Dread-Eye noted that the letter was tied with a ribbon bearing his family crest and after untying the ribbon read it. As he took in the words on the page he nearly dropped it. He read it again and ran to the door, "CHIT-SANG COME HERE!" Chit-Sang rushed from his room across the hall and nearly bowled Dread-Eye clean over as he rushed through the door. He skidded to a halt and turned to Dread-Eye, "What is it sir?" Dread-Eye waved the letter excitedly, "Look Chit-Sang! Look!" Chit-Sang took the letter, and as he read over it his smile lit up, "How very wonderful Young Master Zuko!" Katara, Sokka, Aang, Omen, Katrina and Suki poked their heads around the edge of the door as Tonis stood on Mundo's shoulders to see over the high balcony at the end of the hall, "What is it?" Chit-Sang and Zuko had matching smiles as Zuko exclaimed, "I'm getting another sibling!" Next Time: The Crown Princess of The Vampiri Category:Avatar Dark Category:Avatar Category:Cackling Shadow Category:Fanon